Normally, concrete surfaces which are exposed to corrosive materials such as salt, mineral acids, organic acids, caustics and solvents, are coated with conventional polyester, epoxys or vinylesters to protect them from the corrosive materials. However, in use the concrete surfaces are subjected to thermal cycles, traffic loads and other elements which cause both the protective coatings and the concrete surface to crack. This cracking exposes the concrete to the corrosive materials with subsequent deterioration of the concrete.
There is, therefore, a need for concrete coatings which are corrosion protectors that will withstand the various stresses placed upon the concrete by bridging crack formations in the concrete.